Warm Hugs
by Dancing a Black Waltz
Summary: Hugs fix everything, right? Bucky needs a bit of comfort after the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. At least an old friend from the past is there to help. No slash. SPOILERS for The Winter Soldier. Now more than a one-shot.
1. Nightmare

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Captain America: The Winter Soldier or any of the characters. Just having a little fun playing around!_

**Summary:** Bucky has a nightmare and Steve takes care of him.

**Warning:**_ Bucky has a nightmare and there is a slightly graphic depiction of blood. You have been warned._

* * *

Bucky had shown up at Steve's apartment one rainy night, soaked to the skin, and staring with haunted eyes. Steve had had little choice but to let him in. He had managed to gently maneuver the Winter Soldier into the bathroom before he flooded Steve's apartment with the rainwater steadily dripping off of him.

"Bucky…" Steve's voice was gentle as he peeled off the ragged coat and then the stained and wet t-shirt. He had no response or resistance from the normally aggressive assassin. In fact Steve would've preferred that he'd had to restrain the Winter Soldier, at least he'd know that he was still alive.

"I-I-I know you" Bucky's shaking fingers, five metal and five human, clutched at Steve.

"Yeah, you did" Steve soothed. His heart at the way Bucky stared at him. He sat Bucky down on the toilet seat and gently wiped a damp, soapy washcloth over Bucky's chest and torso, pausing as he brushed over scars, both old and new. The older ones had faded, but they still left traces on the assassin's skin and much less obvious scars on the assassin's mind.

Steve went into his bedroom and grabbed an old t-shirt, a pair of scissors, and a pair of loose pants that Tony had called "sweat-pants". He returned to the bathroom, half expecting Bucky to be long gone or at least waiting for him with some sort of weapon. Instead the Winter Soldier was sitting in what looked like an uncomfortable position on the toilet seat with his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Hey, thought you could use a haircut" Steve said after Bucky had changed his clothes.

The assassin had kept his eyes firmly trained on the floor. Steve decided to take that as a "yes" and maneuvered himself so that he was behind Bucky.

After forty-five minutes, Steve finally decided that he was done. Bucky's hair had now been cut down to about an inch and all the matted tangles had been cut away. For good measure, Steve decided to shampoo Bucky's hair as well. As he rubbed the foamy lather through his friend's hair, he realized that Bucky was visibly relaxing and his head was starting to droop forward. Steve decided that bath time was over and more or less pulled Bucky up. The Winter Soldier collapsed as soon as he was standing and Steve slid one arm under his knees and another arm behind his back, carrying Bucky into the bedroom bridal-style.

He laid his friend down on the bed, not failing to notice how skinny Bucky was and how dark and heavy the bags under his eyes were.

"Stay…" Bucky murmured, his hand fumbling for Steve. The super-soldier paused and stared down at the man he thought was dead.

He settled himself on the edge of the bed and pulled the blankets up over his friend, tucking them around the sleeping soldier.

* * *

_Blood. Scarlet red blood pooling around him, leaving trails and splatters on the floor. His hands, covered in the blood of the people he had killed. No. They weren't people. They had just been targets, enemies of Hydra, and therefore enemies of him._

_Yet there was a small part, a tiny tip of his heart that knew this was wrong. This senseless killing was wrong, yet the Winter Soldier was helpless against Hydra._

_The scene switched and instead of faceless victims, there was only one man covered in red, white, and blue. Except there was too much red and it was quickly increasing. Bucky's- no, not Bucky- the Winter Soldier's hands were covered in his blood. In Steve's blood._

"NO!" Bucky bolted upright, tears streaming down his face. Steve was awake in an instant, immediately reaching for his shield.

He realized it was just Bucky and immediately lowered his shield. The Winter Soldier was huddled in the corner of the bedroom, slamming his palms repeatedly into his eyes. Steve immediately hurried over and crouched in front of the vulnerable soldier.

"Hey, hey, Bucky" Steve held his hands up in what he hoped was a non-threatening gesture.

Bucky tentatively lifted his head a few centimeters up. His eyes widened as he saw the man crouched in front of him and he instantly scrambled back.

"No no no no no no no no" Bucky chanted over and over again, "you're dead…there was too much…too much…too much blood."

Steve sighed and slowly stood. He went over to the first aid kit he kept in his bathroom. The super-soldier dug through the kit, grinning ruefully as he remembered Tony Stark commenting on how he was the "boy scout of superheroes" after seeing the contents of the first aid kit. Steve finally pulled out a hypodermic needle with a clear liquid. He checked the sedative's dosage and prayed that it would work. He hadn't wanted to have to do this, but seeing Bucky like this had frightened him.

He went back to Bucky, holding the syringe behind his back and resumed his position in front of the Winter Soldier.

"Bucky" he said softly, trying to catch the soldier's attention.

He took Bucky's hand in his own and carefully slid the needle into his arm. Bucky immediately flinched at the sting and Steve barely had time to pull the needle out before Bucky lashed out at him. Steve instantly pulled back as Bucky snarled, the dullness in his eyes replaced by a wild, feral look.

As Bucky huddled away from Steve, the super-soldier noticed that Bucky's eyes weren't so much angry as they were terrified.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you" Steve moved forward slowly and finally placed his hand on Bucky's upper arm. The assassin froze as Steve's hand came in contact with his skin.

"S-S-Steve" Bucky mumbled, his eyelids beginning to droop heavily. He yawned and Steve took advantage of Bucky's increasing sleepiness to wrap his arms around him. The Winter Soldier didn't return the hug. He just leaned into the comforting embrace.

Steve hugged Bucky close, feeling warm tears soaking into his neck.

* * *

**I just saw The Winter Soldier yesterday and the Bucky feels just…well, they just made me want to write this! Please review if you feel so inclined!**


	2. You Can't Fix Everything

**Summary****:** _Fury's new organization catches up with the Winter Soldier._

* * *

"We have new intel on the Winter Soldier" was Fury's way of greeting Steve, Natasha, Sam, and Clint.

"What is it?" Clint asked, not even bothering to open the folder in front of him. Natasha punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Well, if you actually considered reading it, you might know" she rolled her eyes. Steve and Sam each hid smirks at the red-haired assassin's comment.

"He's in Brooklyn. It seems that he's recovering his memories" Fury said, watching as Steve swallowed.

The super-soldier knew exactly why Bucky would go to Brooklyn.

"Alright, let's go" Natasha stood up. All four men looked at her in surprise.

"You mean you actually read that?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yeah" Natasha shrugged, making reading a close to fifty-page file on a "ghost" easy. Clint rolled his eyes and laughed as Sam continued to stare.

"Okay…what's on page thirteen?" he asked.

"A photo of the Winter Soldier taken in 1943. You couldn't have asked me anything harder?" she raised an eyebrow.

Sam just threw his hands up and joined Natasha by the door. Steve and Clint laughed as they followed the two out of the room.

They were still chuckling as they walked down the hall. Glancing next to him, Clint saw the little half-smile Natasha made when she was trying not to laugh.

* * *

"He rented out this apartment two weeks ago. Landlady thinks he's still here." Natasha said as she slid a knife into her boot.

"For having a reputation as a ghost, he isn't exactly covering his tracks" Clint pointed out as he fixed up the last few of his arrows. He frowned as he twisted the end of one of Stark's newly invented tranquilizer arrows. They were _technically_ on loan from the inventor, but Clint was almost certain they were not going to be returned any time soon.

"I agree. Steve, you sure he's still here? Why would he stay, anyways?" Sam queried.

"We grew up here. If he wants to regain his memories, this is probably the first place he'd stop." Steve responded, for a moment lost in thought as he remembered Bucky always being there for him when he was getting bullied or when he was sick.

"Alright Cap, it's your call" Nat said.

Steve nodded.

"Clint, you got those arrows ready?" he asked. The archer nodded and secured them in his quiver.

"You're up on the fire escape. Sam, you're on the roof. Watch for Buck- him if he tries to run."

Sam mock saluted him. Steve turned to Natasha.

"Nat, you'll be with me. Don't shoot to kill, unless you have to" he reminded her.

"Of course. And by the way, Isabelle in tech would love to-"

"Natasha…" Steve mustered a glare. The assassin smirked.

"No time, right…" She quoted.

The two of them slipped out, closely followed by Clint and Sam who swiftly split away from them.

"Nat, you in position?" Steve murmured.

"Yep."

Steve's breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of his best-friend-turned-assassin. Bucky looked even worse than when Steve had last seen him. His eyes had heavy circles under them and he seemed to be staggering as he walked. Steve made a split second decision and stood up, allowing his shield to fall to the floor with a clatter. He could hear Natasha's tense whisper in his ear.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Trust me."

"Bucky" Steve stepped out, his hands raised.

The Winter Soldier spun around his lips pulled back into a snarl. Steve took a hesitant step forward.

"Bucky."

"Don't. Call. Me. That." The Winter Soldier's voice was laced with venom, but Steve could see how his shoulders were slumped and how exhausted he looked. He took another step forward. Bucky watched him warily.

"Bucky, this isn't you. I know you."

"Not anymore. You can't fix everything," Bucky said coldly, his tone matching his name.

"You're right. I can't fix everything. But I can fix you…" Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw Clint appear outside on the fire escape in the window behind Bucky. The archer held up one finger, signaling that he needed one more minute. Steve nodded marginally. He could see Clint carefully and silently cutting a hole in the glass with a laser. The circle of glass popped out and Clint deftly caught it. He set it against the wall and quietly notched an arrow. Bucky was still glaring at Steve, but his expression had started to soften.

"You. You were the man on the bridge. Steve…" Bucky's forehead wrinkled and something flashed through his blue eyes as though something finally clicked.

"Ste-" he was cut off as an arrow pierced his back. Steve immediately rushed forward and caught Bucky as his knees buckled. Steve pulled out the arrow, glad for once, for Stark's technology. The arrow had barely left a scratch on Bucky's back, yet it was clear that the assassin had been hit with some sort of tranquilizer.

"Stee…" Bucky slurred, his eyes completely glazed over. Steve smiled sadly.

"Yeah, Buck, it's me."

"T' th' end…of th' l'ne…" Bucky tried to say something more, but the drug was affecting his speech and the only thing that came out was a mumbled whimper. He let out another soft sound and Steve cradled him a little bit tighter.

"To the end of the line" Steve whispered as Bucky finally succumbed and he went limp.

* * *

**So I have decided to make this story a collection of drabbles (all over 800 words). Please feel free to leave suggestions for the next few chapters! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story!**


	3. What if I Don't Remember?

_In response to fluffghet's prompt for sick!Bucky. _

Note: _If there is a prompt you'd like me to do, leave it in a review or PM me, and I'll see what I can do (no promises, though)! _

Summary: _Bucky isn't feeling too well. His and Steve's roles in taking care of each other are, as Steve has to take care of Bucky for once._

* * *

Bucky shivered uncontrollably. He had woken up at sometime just past midnight, courtesy of one of his many nightmares. Steve had been sleeping so peacefully that Bucky hadn't wanted to bother him by waking him up. He had quietly slipped into the bathroom and sat there in the dark, huddled on the toilet seat. Sometime, Bucky fell asleep.

"Bucky?" Steve mumbled groggily as he woke up. He rolled over to see Bucky's bed empty, the sheets in a tangled mess. Suddenly wide-awake, Steve sat bolt upright.

"Bucky!" he yelled, not caring if the neighbors in the adjacent apartment heard him yelling. He strode out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, noticing that the bathroom door was shut.

"Bucky?" Steve tapped gently on the door, and when he received no answer, he pushed the door open.

Bucky was curled on top of the toilet seat in an impossibly small ball, shivering so hard that his teeth were chattering. Remembering what Bucky had done for him, Steve placed his hand against Bucky's forehead. Immediately he felt the burning heat radiating off his friend's body.

"Bucky" Steve called again, gently shaking the winter soldier's shoulder.

He was rewarded with two blue eyes slipping open and Bucky groaning softly.

"Hey, easy, easy" Steve eased his friend into a sitting position, Bucky shaking and sweating the entire time. When he was fully upright, he swayed and slumped forward onto Steve's shoulder. Steve held Bucky against him, Bucky's head lolling on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed" Steve helped Bucky to stand, catching his friend as his legs buckled under him. Bucky's face would've met the floor had Steve not caught him. He slid one arm under Bucky's knees and one around his back. Steve carried him into the bedroom, bridal style. Bucky's metal hand found hold in Steve's t-shirt and he buried his burning face in Steve's chest.

He rested Bucky on the bed, pulling an extra pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt out of a drawer. Steve sat on the edge of the bed, coaxing Bucky to lean against him. The winter soldier was more or less dead weight and Steve managed, after a long struggle, to get a dry shirt and pants on Bucky. He threw the sweaty clothes into the laundry basket on his way to the bathroom.

Steve filled a glass with water and soaked a washcloth with cold water and wrung it out. Returning to the bedroom, Steve placed the cloth on Bucky's forehead, gently wiping it across his cheeks and face. Bucky stirred and whimpered, twisting weakly in the bed.

"Shhh…" Steve soothed Bucky. He sat back, studying his friend's sleeping face. Bucky looked defensive and scared, even in sleep. Steve wished he could smooth out all the tension in his best friend's face.

He lay down on the other side of Bucky, wrapping his arm around Bucky's waist, figuring that if the ex-assassin woke up, he'd wake up as well.

* * *

"_Bucky!"_ the name seemed to come from far away and Bucky was too tired to respond.

"Bucky!" the voice was growing louder and finally Bucky forced his eyes open.

His target - _no_, Steve, was leaning over him, looking worried.

"Bucky?" Steve's voice was gentle and quiet.

"You okay?" he asked.

Bucky nodded weakly. He didn't really remember what had happened, but Steve was obviously concerned, so something bad must have happened. And when bad things happened, Bucky knew he was usually the cause.

"What happened?" he mumbled. He almost didn't want to know, didn't want to see the disappointment on Steve's face.

"You've got a really high fever" Steve kept his grip on Bucky's upper arms.

"Sorry" the word slipped out before Bucky could stop it.

"It's not your fault." Steve's eyes held so much sadness, that Bucky felt something tightening in his chest. Steve rested his palm against Bucky's neck, frowning at the heat, he still felt. Bucky watched warily, seeing the frown crease Steve's forehead. He tensed, waiting for whatever punishment was going to happen.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, sensing Bucky's discomfort.

"I-I-I thought you were going to hurt me" Bucky's voice was so quiet, that Steve barely heard him.

"I'd never hurt you." Bucky was surprised at the conviction in Steve's tone. He felt something warm make its way down his cheek and realized belatedly that it was a tear. Steve gently thumbed away the salty drop of water.

"It's going to be okay," Steve murmured as he held Bucky tightly in a hug.

"But what if I…if I don't remember?" Bucky's voice shook as he mumbled into Steve's shoulder.

"You will" Steve promised softly as he tightened his hold on Bucky.

* * *

Note: _Thank you so much for reading this and please tell me if you enjoy this story!_


End file.
